Big Time Break Up
by CarlosPenaJrIsMine
Summary: Carlos starts hearing rumors that Logan is cheating on him. Is true or not? Will this relationshipe go bad or not? Read to find out. Okay i suck at summaries, but still read, this is my first story so ENJOY!


**Hey their people this is my first FanFic and I hope you like it and my friend Natalie help me with it and so yep. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own theses cute guys, but I wish I did.**

**Chapter One: Relationships gone bad**

One afternoon Carlos was hearing some rumors that Logan was cheating on him, later Carlos asked Logan if the rumors were true.

"Logan is it true that your cheating on me."

But to change the subject Logan kissed Carlos, but then Carlos got mad and pushed Logan away.

"Is it true Logan?" Carlos said while some tears came down his cheek.

"…"

"So it is true" he said again

"No it's not, where did you hear that im cheating on you" Logan said

"Down at the lobby"

But Logan just stayed quite and looking at the floor, then came in Kendall and James holding hands and laughing and they started dating a week ago.

"What wrong with you guys?" Kendall asked

"Nothing" Carlos said going out of the apartment, Logan went after him.

"Okay that was awkward" James said

Then Carlos got to the lobby and was looking for one person that could tell him if it was true, Katie, then he found her taking to Kyle.

"Um…hey Katie im sorry to interrupt but can I talk to you?" Carlos said little scared that Katie might get mad because she was talking to Kyle.

"Yeah hold on"

"Will I'll see you later Kyle" Katie said while she gave him a hug

"Bye" he said, then left.

"So what's up Carlos"

"Katie can you tell me the truth"

"Of what?" she asked confused

"Will is it true that…Logan is cheating on me"

But Katie stayed quite.

"Please Katie tell me because it killing me" Carlos said while tears came down his cheeks.

"I'm not going to lie to you Carlos but it is true…Logan is cheating on you."

"With who?"

"That new guy that came to weeks ago his name is…John."

"Stupid Logan" Carlos said crying

"Don't cry Carlos you don't need Logan and anyways theirs a lot of other guys."

"Yea but I loved Logan, but now I hate him."

"Im sorry Carlos"

"It's okay, and you know what?"

"What"

"You know Katie I'm going to let Logan date that guy John."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Im going to break up with Logan"

"You are"

"Yep, and anyways I can't be with somebody that cheated on me" Carlos said letting tears come down.

"Okay, but don't cry anymore Carlos you don't need to cry over Logan"

"Your right" The Latino said wiping his tears away. "I don't need him"

"That's the sprit"

"Will I'm going now Katie and thank you." He said and gave her a hug and left.

**Apartment 2J**

Later on Logan tried to talk to Carlos but he wouldn't answer him, but out of nowhere Carlos yelled at Logan like who is John and why is he dating him behind hi back, but Logan didn't answer because he knew that it was true. So Carlos gave him a slap on the face, then Carlos ran away to find john and then when he finds him he would fight that guy.

**In The Palmwoods Parking lot **

Carlos found John and he was at his car and it looked like he was waiting for somebody and then Carlos went up to him and gave him a punch in the face, then from their it started a fight, everybody came outside to see it and they couldn't believe the sweet and innocent Carlos could fight real good, then Logan came out and he tried to break up the fight, but he couldn't and then Carlos and John stopped fighting because of Kendall and James, Kendall had Carlos and James had John and they both were struggling to get free and then Logan went to Carlos and started to tell him to calm down.

"Carlos, baby calm down"

"Don't you dare call me that Logan Mitchell" he said angry

"What?"

"Yea I know that your dating john behind my back."

"…"

"Why are you quite, o wait I know why because it's true."

"…"

"Yea Logan stay quite and you know what we are done."

"Wait what?"

"O now you talk."

"But Carlos…"

"Don't but Carlos me, it's your fault that we are breaking up you're the one that cheated on me."

"Carlos no I didn't"

"Yea you did and Kendall you can let go of me now I won't do anything stupid." and then he did let him go and Carlos went running off inside.

"Carlos wait"

"No Logan let him go" said John

"No I can't"

"Why"

"Because I still love him" then he went inside.

**Apartment 2J**

When Carlos got to the apartment and went straight to his and Logan's room and he started to throw out all of Logan stuff out the room and started ripping all of his and Logan's pictures, then he started pushing stuff around the room making the room all messed up. Then Logan came in the apartment and went to his and Carlos's room and he saw all of his stuff outside of the room, then he starts crying and he goes find Carlos and Carlos was crying on his bed, Logan started to hear what Carlos was saying.

"Why was I so dumb for falling in love with Logan."

Then Logan came in the room and try's to talk to Carlos, but Carlos started to yell at Logan to go away and why was he cheating on him. Then Carlos started to tell Logan that he didn't want to see Logan anymore and that he might quit the band so he won't be with Logan.

"I won't let you do that because I love you Carlos Garcia."

"But I don't, I hate you Logan Mitchell."

**So what do you think was it good or bad and tell me. Please review and I will update soon. **


End file.
